real_life_villainsfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Wanted Pages on Real Life Villains Wiki
A list of pages that need to go on this wiki. Please view the List of Disallowed Pages on Real Life Villains Wiki and Specifications for Warranting a Page BEFORE adding someone on this page! Also, any and all mention of Donald Trump, countries (especially North Korea) or Halloween on this page will result in a block! There are NO exceptions to this rule! This is a subject that has been gone over time and time again on this Wiki and the admins (especially KGBSpetsnaz) are fed up! Please remove candidates after page is created. People *Abu Muslim al-Turkmani, high-ranking member of The Islamic State *Abu Nidal, terrorist, founder of ANO *Abu Omar al-Turkistani, terrorist *Abu Waleed, Islamist extremist *Abubakar Shekau, leader of Boko Haram *Abdallah Hamat, Central African military officer and war criminal *Abdul Hamid II, dictator *Abdul Quader Molla, Bangladeshi politician and war criminal *Adam Beniquez, criminal and possible serial killer *Adam Busby, terrorist *Adam Walker, corrupt British politician, current chairman of the BNP *Adrien Arcand; Canadian fascist leader *Agha Waqqur, robber *Ahed Tamimi, hatemonger *Ahmad Abousamra, terrorist, propagandist for ISIS *Ahmad Asiri, corrupt Saudi Arabian general *Ahmed Haroun, war criminal *Ahmed Hassan al-Bakr, dictator *Alan Yurko, murderer *Albert B. Fall, corrupt official involved in the Teapot Dome scandal *Alejandro Toledo, Peruvian corrupt official and president of Peru (2001-2006) *Alek Minassian, murderer *Alex U.Inn, proclaimed leader of Antifa. *Alfred Leonard Cline, fraudster, serial killer *Alfred Ogwang, mass murderer *Alfred Taylor, British army war criminal *Alfredo Ballí Treviño, serial kill *Aliaskhab Kebekov, militant Islam extremist *Aloys Ndimbati, murderer *Alyssa Anne Dayvault, child murder, former Youtuber turned to the dark side *Ami Popper, Israeli mass murderer *Ameril Umbra Kato, terrorist *Amir Qayyum, Pakistani serial killer *Amon Paul Carlock, former Christian clown and child molester *Andre Melton, murderer *Andrew Engledinger, mass murderer *Andrew Luster, rapist *Ange-Félix Patassé, Central African politician and war criminal *Angel Jímenez, (Better known as Mariam Frenia), animal abuser, Matias Oyarzo supporter and defender. *Angelo Buono, the other one of the Hillside stranglers *Anthony Mercieca, child molester *Anthony Morley, cannibal and murderer *Anthony Seminerio, corrupt U.S. politician *Anthony Weiner, registered sex offender *Antonio López de Santa Anna; Mexican dictator and War criminal *Antonio Sanchez, rapist and murderer *Aribert Heim, Nazi SS doctor *Arnaud Amalric, mass murder during the Crusades *Arnold Rothstein, gangster *Artur Vaganov, mass murderer *Asa Coon, attempted mass murderer *Asghar the Murderer, Iranian serial killer and rapist *Assata Shakur, murderer *Atlanta Ripper, unidentified serial killer *Avigdor Lieberman, corrupt Israeli politician *Avraham Hirschson, corrupt Israeli politician *Aziz Yazdanpanah, mass murderer *August Kreis, Neo-Nazi and child molester *Barbara Opel, murderer of man with terminal cancer in 2001 *Barbara Graham, robber, murderer *Batman rapist, unidentified serial rapist *Béla Kiss, Hungarian serial killer *Benjamin Atkins, serial killer and rapist *Benjamin Paddock, robber, father of Stephen Paddock *Bernard Ebbers, liar, corrupt businessman *Bernhard Rust, Nazi Minister of Education and child molester *Bhagwan Shree Rajneesh, cult leader *Bible Belt Strangler, unidentified serial killer *Bill Ayers, terrorist *Bill Slocum, polluter *Billy Morales, murderer *Bob Hewitt, former tennis player and child rapist *Bobbi Sue Dudley, angel of death serial killer *Bobby Shmurda, Murder, Drug Trafficker, Started a war between Bloods and Crips *Boone Helm, serial killer and cannibal *Boris Yeltsin, corrupt official and former President of Russia from 1991-1999 *Bruce and Joshua Turnige, bomber/mass murderer *Bruce Mendenhall, murderer *Bruno Meyer, rapist *Brittany Zamora, a teacher who was an ephebophile who had sex with one of her students *Bryant Bowles, white supremacist, murderer *Buffort Furrow, anti-Semite *Caleb Fairley, murderer and necrophile *Calvin Murphy, molester *Cameron Thor, actor, pedophile, sexual assault *Carlton Gary, serial killer *Cesar Barone, serial killer *Champ Ferguson, War Criminal *Charles I of England, fanatical monarch *Charles II of Navarre, power hungry monarch *Charles Albright, murderer *Charles Ray Hatcher, serial killer *Charles Saatchi, abuser *Charles Schmid, serial killer *Charles Sikubwabo, murderer *Charlie Chop-off, unidentified serial killer *Charlie Lawson, murderer *Chester Turner, serial killer *Chris Barker, leader of the Loyal White Knights of the Ku Klux Klan *Chris Corley, domestic abuser and attempted murderer *Christa Pike, murderer, destroyer of innocence *Christian Dornier, mass murderer *Christian Wirth, Nazi SS officer *Christina Walters, gang leader and murderer *Christine Maggiore, aids denialist *Clara Harris, murderer *Clifford Olson, serial killer *Colin Jordan, Neo-Nazi *Colmar Freiherr von der Goltz, Imperial German field marshal during forced occupation of Belgium, war-mongerer, Social Darwinist and ultra-nationalist *Daniel Arap Moi, dictator *Daniel Conahan, murderer and suspected serial killer *Daniel Holtzclaw, corrupt police officer, rapist *Daniel Mooney, murderer *Daniel Ortega, Current President of Nicaragua who is widley condemned for suppressing opponent. *Daniel Petry, murderer, mutilator and necrophile *Daniel Wozniak, murderer *Dante Arthurs, child murderer and sexual penetrator guilty of unlawful detention. *Darren Wilson, murderer *David Barksdale, gang leader *David Edenfield, child murderer and sex offender *David Irving, racist, holocaust denier *David Lane, white supremacist, terrorist *David McGreavy, British child murderer *Denis Sassou Nguesso, Current President of the Republic of the Congo *Dennis DePue; murderer *Dennis Kozlowski, corrupt businessman *Dennis Lobban, assassin of Reggae singer Peter Tosh *Diane Zamora, murderer *Djemal Pasha, Turkish Naval minister, older brother of Enver Pasha *Dmitry Medvedev, current Prime Minister of Russia and was President of Russia from 2008-2012, Putin’s right hand man *Domingo Salazar, mass murderer *Donald Harvey, serial killer *Donald Leroy Evans, serial killer *Duncan Hunter, corrupt U.S. politician *Dutch Schultz, gangster *Dylan Quick, knifeman *Earl Krugel, terrorist *Earle Nelson, serial killer and necrophile *Eastbound Strangler, unidentified serial killer *Eddie Ray Routh, murderer who killed Navy SEAL sniper Chris Kyle *Edgar Steele, white supremacist criminal *Eduard Strauch, Nazi police official *Eduardo Sencion, mass shooter *Edward Gallagher, U.S. Navy SEAL, war criminal *Edward Reed Fields, white supremacist, KKK member *Edwin Edwards, corrupt U.S. politician *El Psicópata, unidentified serial killer from Costa Rica *Elie Hobeika, Lebanese war criminal *Elmer Crawford, family murderer *Emil Haussmann, Nazi SS officer *Éric Borel, mass murderer *Eric Boyd, torturer, rapist, murderer *Eric Clanton, Antifa member who attacked people with a bike lock. *Eric "Lucky" Wilson, serial killer and hitman *Eric Williams, murderer *Erich Naumann, Nazi SS officer *Erin Caffey, family murderer *Ernst-Robert Grawitz, Nazi physician *Ethan Kath, rapist *Eurico Guterres, Indonesian militia leader *Eugen Fischer, Nazi doctor *Eugene de Kock, South African police official, torturer and assassin *Eustace Mullins, anti-Semitic hatemonger *Evan Spencer Abel, murderer *Evo Morales, President of Bolivia *Farhad Jabar, murderer *Fayhan al-Ghamdi, rapist and murderer *Fergie Olver, pedophile *Ferdinand Nahimana, hatemonger *Fidel Loor Vélez, murderer *Florencio Fernández, serial killer *Francis Mone, murderer *Francisco Morales Bermudez, Peruvian traitor *Francisco Solano López, Paraguayan dictator *Frank Abagnale, confidence trickster, check forger, impostor, redeemed *Frank Lucas, drug lord *Franklin Haughton, mass murderer *Frank Collin, Neo-Nazi, child molester *Frank Sheeran, assassin, criminal, mobster *Frankford Slasher, unidentified serial killer *Frederick Mors, serial killer *Freddie Glenn, rapist and murderer *Friedrich Leibacher, mass murderer *Friedrich Wegener, Nazi doctor *Futoshi Matsunaga, serial killer *Galeazzo Maria Sforza, cruel and tyrannical Italian nobleman *Gamel Abdel Nasser, former dictator of Egypt *Gary Heidnik, kidnapper, murderer *Gene Leroy Hart, kidnapper and rapist, alleged perpetrator of the Oklahoma Girl Scout murders *Genildo Ferreira de França, spree killer *Gerald Matvou, drug dealer, thief, convicted murderer *Gerald Ridsdale, Catholic priest, pedophile *Gerhard Thiele, Nazi/arsonist *Germain Katanga, war criminal *Germaine Lindsay, terrorist, one of the perpetrators of the 2005 London bombings *George Banks, spree killer *George Edenfield, child murderer and sex offender *George Hodel, possible murderer and child rapist *George Nader, convicted sex offender *George Pell, Catholic priest, convicted sex offender *George Ryan, corrupt U.S. politician *George Sodini, Mass shooter *Gerald Fredrick Töben, holocaust denialist, anti-semitic *Ghassan Abu Jamal, terrorist *Giovanni Ramirez, thug *Gloria Allred, corrupt lawyer *Gonen Segev, corrupt Israeli politician *Guiseppe Zangara, bounty hunter *Grant Davies, pervert, pedophile, convicted sexual predator *Gulbuddin Hekmatyar, Afghan politician and warlord, radical Islamist *Hadden Clark, serial killer *Haj Amin al-Husseini; Palestinian rebel, Axis collaborator, and anti-Semite *Hal Turner, white supremacist *Hamid Dawai, terrorist and war criminal *Harri Leppinen, Finnish serial killer *Harvey Miguel Robinson, serial killer *Hassan II of Morocco, former dictator of Morocco *Hassan al-Banna, Founder of the Muslim Brotherhood *Hassanal Bolkiah, Sultan of Brunei *Heinz Brandt, Nazi *Heinz Schubert, Nazi SS officer *Hendrick Lucifer, pirate/thief *Henri Christophe, self-proclaimed King of Haiti *Henry Clay Frick, evil businessman *Henry Hill, gangster *Henry Sanchez Millian, rapist *Herb Baumeister, serial killer *Herman Frank Cash, racist *Hermann Höfle, Nazi SS commander *Herta Bothe, Nazi concentration camp guard *Hiroaki Hidaka, serial killer *Holly Harvey, traitor, murderer, mastermind *Huang Zhiheng, murderer *Hubert Geralds, serial killer *Hubert Matos, Cuban terrorist *Hudson Austin, military dictator of Grenada *Huey Long, corrupt U.S. politician *Hugh Dorsey, told people to lie at Leo Frank's trial so he could hang him. *Hugo Chávez, former President of Venezuela *Hun Sen, Current Prime Minister of Cambodia *Ian Kevin Hartley, mass murderer *Ian Stuart Donaldson, lead singer of white supremacist group Skrewdriver *Iftikhar and Farzana Ahmed: Pakistiani coupe who murdered their own daughter *Ilkka Kivioja, murderer of two females at Kuopio *Interstate 70 Killer, unidentified serial killer *Israel Keyes, serial killer *Issa bin Zayed Al Nahyan, torturer *Ivar the Boneless, notorious Viking and commander of the Great Heathen Army *Ivo Sanader, corrupt Croatian Prime Minister *Izzat Ibrahim al-Douri, former Iraqi politician and military commander *J. Michael Farren, attempted murderer *Jack Kervokian; assisted suicide therapist and anti-religious bully *Jack Mogale, serial killer *Jack Teitel, terrorist *Jackey Vinson, sex offender *Jackson Cosko, staffer, doxxer *Jacob Walter Anderson, rapist *Jake Bird, murderer *James Burke, gangster *James W. Forsyth, Wounded Knee massacre perpetrator *James Charles Kopp, assassin, terrorist *James von Brunn, racist *James Porter, Catholic priest, child molester *James Stacy, actor, convicted pedophile *James Swann, serial killer *James Wickstrom, hatemonger *Janie Lou Gibbs, family serial killer *Jared Taylor, racist propagandist *Jarnail Singh Bhindranwale, radical Sikh terrorist leader *Jarvis Crittenton, basketball player and gang member, murderer *Jason Bautista, murderer *Jason Massey, murderer *Jayant Patel, murderer and grievous bodily harmer *Jayson Williams; cruel basketball player who murdered people *Jean-Bosco Barayagwiza, hatemonger *Jeffrey Lundgren, fanatical cult leader, murderer *Jeffrey Skilling, corrupt businessman *Jen Harley, domestic abuser who assaulted Ronnie Ortiz-Magro *Jeremy Strohmeyer, convicted rapist and murderer of Sherrice Iverson. *Jerry Brudos, serial killer, necrophile *Jiang Qing, "Madame Mao" *Jimmy Maketta, serial killer and rapist *Jin Ruchao, terrorist *Joao Acacio Pereira de Costa, Brazilian thief *Joe García; corrupt U.S politician *Joel Rifkin, serial killer *Joey Buttafuoco, terrorist *Jonathan Carr, murderer, rapist, torturer *Jonathan King, pedophile, rapist. *John Balaban, a serial killer who is also known as The Romanian Maniac. *John the Painter, British assassin during the American Revolutionary War *John M. Chivington, Sand Creek massacre perpetrator *John T. Earnest, synagogue shooter *John Albert Gardner, rapist and murderer *John Christie, serial killer *John Magufuli, corrupt President of Tanzania *John Patler, Neo-Nazi, murderer *John Schertzer, corrupt police *John Shrank; attempted murderer *John Tan, corrupt U.S. politician, extortionist *John William King, white supremacist, murderer *Johnny Paul Koroma, warlord, former ruler of Sierra Leone *Johnny Torrio, mob boss *Jonathan Kyle Courtney, shot 2 people at a Barnes and Noble at Cary, NC. *Jordan Sheard, murderer *Joseph Brooks; Rapist, former songwriter *Joseph Christopher, racist murderer *Joseph Colombo, mob boss *Joseph Maskell, Catholic priest, sexual abuser and possible murderer *Joseph Roy Metheny, serial killer *Joseph Stack, murderer, plane crasher *Josephine Gray, serial killing voodoo queen *Jovan Belcher, murderer/suicidal villain/athlete *Jose Montano, rapist *Jose Ines Garcia Zarate, criminal, murderer *José López Rega, corrupt Argentine politician *José Paz Bezerra, serial killer *Jožef Meneder, mass murderer *Juan Corona, serial killer *Juan Garza, murderer, drug dealer *Juan Rafael Bustillo, war criminal, rapist, murderer *Julian Knight, mass murderer *Julio Gonzales, arsonist *Junko Ogata, serial killer *Justinian II, authoritarian ruler *Karen Severson and Laura Doyle, murderers *Karl Brandt, Nazi SS officer *Karl Denke, serial killer and cannibal *Karl Gebhardt, Nazi doctor *Keya Morgan, Stan Lee's former manager, abuser *Keith Farnham, U.S. Politician charged with distributing child pornography *Keith Hunter Jesperson, serial killer *Kellyanne Conway, political commentator who violates the Hatch Act repeatedly *Kenneth Adkins, anti-gay pastor and child molester *Kenneth Lay, corrupt businessman *Kenneth Parnell, kidnapper and convicted sex offender *Kenny and Sante Kimes, serial killers, con artists *Kenny Christopher Glenn, cat abuser *Kevin Quinn, Neo-Nazi *Kevin Swanson, pastor who has called for the death of gay people *Khalid al-Mahmara, terrorist *Khalid Kelly, militant, fighter for The Islamic State *Kim Dae han, arsonist, mass murderer *Kimveer Gill, school killer *King Dessalines, dictator of Haiti *Kosti Kustaa Kartiokari, organizer of a drug ring *Kurt Eberhard, Nazi general *Kwame Kilpatrick, corrupt former mayor of Detroit *Lamont Stephenson, murderer *Latrell Sprewell, NBA jerk and hatemonger *Larry Hoover, gang leader *Larry Mitchell Hopkins, militia leader *Laurence Powell, corrupt official *Lawrence Bittaker, serial killer *Lawrence Russell Brewer, white supremacist, murderer *Lazaro Obwara, mass murderer *Leah Walden, murderer *Leigh Alexander, notorious bigot and bully *Leila Khaled, terrorist *Leland Yee, crooked, gun-running, hypocritical senator *Léon Degrelle, Belgian Nazi collaborator *Leopoldo Galtieri, Argentine dictator and warmonger *Li Xianliang, mass murderer *Lincoln Diaz-Balart, U.S. corrupt politician *Lisa Biron, child molester *Lisa Montgomery, murderer *Lisbon Ripper, serial killer *Lois Jurgens, child abuser *Lon Nol, Cambodian military dictator *Lorena Bobbitt, mutilator *Lorraine Thorpe; murderer *Louie Sanchez, thug *Louis van Schoor, serial killer *Ludolf von Alvensleben, Nazi SS officer *Ludwig Stumpfegger; SS doctor and co-conspirator in the death of the Goebbels' children *Luis Bracomontes; racist, murderer *Luis Posada Carriles, terrorist *Lukasz Gottwald, rapist, sexual assaulter, sexual harasser, liar *Lydia Sherman, serial killer *Lyle and Erik Menendez, murderers *Mad Butcher of Kingsbury Run, unidentified serial killer from Cleveland, Ohio *Magnus Malan, South African general and leader of the Civil Cooperation Bureau *Magomed Suleimanov, terrorist, former leader of the Caucasus Emirate *Mahathir bin Mohammed; corrupt official *Mahmoud Abbas, corrupt politician and hatemonger *Malka Leifer, pedophile, pervert *Marcelo Caetano, Former dictator of Portugal *Marcus Wesson, mass murderer *Mario Diaz-Balart, U.S. corrupt politician *Margaret Sanger, eugenicist racist *Mark Barton, mass murderer *Mark Goudeau, serial killer and rapist *Mark Valera, murderer *Mark Williams, American hatemonger *Matt Gaetz, witness intimidating U.S. Congressman *Matt Prokop, beat his ex-girlfriend Sarah Hyland *Matthias Koehl, former U.S. Marine and leader of the American Nazi Party *Mátyás Rákosi, Hungarian dictator *Maurice Yaméogo, corrupt politician, 1st ever President of Burkina Faso *Max Clifford, publicist and pervert *Maximiliano Hernández Martínez, former military dictator of El Salvador during World War II *MarzGurl, internet celebrity and defamer *Mechawreck, TF2 YouTuber, pedophile. *Mehmet Ali Ağca, attempted assassin, member of Grey Wolves *Mel Lewis, racist American pastor *Mel Reynolds, former U.S. Congressman convicted of rape *Metod Trobec, Slovene murderer *Michael Coombs, hatemonger, racist, supports murder of children *Michael Cohen, Corrupt lawyer, conspiriter *Michael Jace, actor, murderer, hero turned to the dark side *Michael McDermott, mass murderer *Michael Ray McLellan, rapist and murderer *Michael Slager, Killer cop *Michael Taylor, murderer *Michael Ward and Kenneth Williams, murderers *Michael W. Ryan, white supremacist, murderer *Michel Micombero, military dictator of Burundi *Miguel Serrano, Chilean politician and Nazi *Mikhail Novosyolov, serial killer and necrophile *Mikhail Popkov, Russian serial killer *Mile Budak, Croatian warlord and Nazi Germany collaborator *Min Chen, murderer *Mokhtar Belmokhtar, terrorist *Moshe Katsav, corrupt Israeli politician *Muhammad Ahmad Moussa Mahmara, terrorist *Muhammad Zakut, terrorist *Nader Shah, Persian ruler *Nairi Hunanyan, terrorist *Narcy Novack, murderer *Natt Danelaw, racist cyberbully *Ne Win, Former Dictator of Burma/Myanmar *Nedeljko Čabrinovič, assassin and murderer *Nehemiah Griego, mass murderer *Neil M. Cohen, possession of child pornography *Nick Bate, pervert, pedophile, convicted sexual predator *Nicholas Brent Gibson, serial killer *Nicholas Ninow, child rapist *Nicky Barnes, crime lord *Nikolai Dzhumagaliev, cannibal and rapist *Nguyet, known as Susu Family, child molester *Oda Nobunaga, Japanese warlord *Odell Barnes, Jr., robber, murderer, possible rapist *Olaf Tryggvason, brutal Norse king *Oliver North, traitor, conspirator, sold weapons to enemy countries *Oliver O'Grady, rapist *Omar Abdul Razeq Abdullah Rifai, mass murderer *Omar Bakri Muhammad, Syrian radical Islamist *Omar Bongo, Former President of Gabon *Omar Hammami, terrorist *Óscar Elías Biscet, Cuban warmonger *Oscar Rairo, attempted murderer *Oscar Lopez Rivera, Terrorist *Otto Albrecht Alfred von Bolschwing, SS captain and adjutant to Adolf Eichmann After the war worked for the CIA *Orlando Zapata, Cuban supervillain *Otto Rasch, Nazi officer *Patty Cannon, slave trader, kidnapper *Paula Baniszweski, pawn, torturer, redeemed daughter of Gertrude Baniszewski *PaulandAmy, pedophile, rapist, pervert, convicted sexual predator *Paul Denyer, murderer *Paul John Knowles, serial killer *Paul Manafort, corrupt lawyer, liar, conspirator *Paul Michael Stephani, serial killer *Paul Nehlen, white supremacist *Paul Schäfer, Nazi pedophile *Peggy Edenfield, child murderer *Perry Smith; was one of two ex-convicts convicted of murdering four members of the Clutter family in Holcomb, Kansas. *Peter Bright, far-left tech reporter, pedophile *Peter Bryan, serial killer and cannibal *Peter Duesberg, aids denialist, mass murder by proxy *Peter Lucas Moses, Child murderer *Petri Gerdt, Finnish Mall Bomber *Pietro De Negri, criminal and murderer *Plutarco Elias Calles, Mexican Leader/Atheist Militant *Pope Bonafice VIII, power hungry, greedy warmonger *Pope Gregory the Great, warmonger who started the Crusades *Pope John XII, corrupt Pope, rapist, sexual deviant *Pope Julius III, obsessed pedophile *Pope Stephen VI, wrathful torturer *Pope Urban VI, paranoid sadistic murderer *Porforio Diaz, Dictator *Prayut Chan-o-cha, Current Prime Minister of Thailand who overthrew the democratically elected government in a coup in 2014 *Prussian Blue, white supremacist musical duo who have redeemed themselves after dissolution *Qasim al-Raymi, terrorist, high-ranking member of Al-Qaeda *Queen Ranavalona I, insane former queen of Madagascar *Rachid Mohamed Rachid, corrupt Egyptian politician *Rae Carruth, athlete who murdered his unborn child *Rafael Correa, former President of Ecuador *Raina Mersane Ina Thaiday, child murderer *Raj Rajaratnam, liar, corrupt businessman *Ralph Shortey, child sex trafficker *Ramadan Abdel Rehim Mansour, serial killer, rapist *Ramón Mercader, NKVD assassin *Randy Cunningham, corrupt U.S. politician *Rao Anwar, Pakistani police officer and mass murderer *Rasheedah Smith, teen murderer *Ray Blanton, corrupt U.S. politician *Raymond Felton, basketball player who attacked his wife *Raymond Lee Oyler, arsonist *Rebecca Felton, racist *Rehavam Ze'evi, sex offender and ultranationalist *Rhee Syngman: Dictator, Mass Murder and US Puppet. Responsible for massacres of Korean people *Richard Baer, commandant of Auschwitz Birkenau *Richard Biegenwald, serial killer *Richard G. Butler, Aryan white supremacist *Richard Grissom, serial killer *Richard Hickock, was one of two ex-convicts convicted of murdering four members of the Clutter family in Holcomb, Kansas. *Richard Huckle, pedophile, rapist, pervert, convicted sexual predator *Richard Komakech, mass murderer *Roch Thériault, cult leader *Robert Burton, domestic violence assaulter, murderer *Robert Craig Cox, convicted kidnapper and robber *Robert Farquharson, murderer *Robert Hughes, former TV star, sexual predator, pervert *Robert Jay Mathews, terrorist, former leader of The Order *Robert Lee Yates, serial killer *Robert Rozier, serial killer *Robert Sandifer, murderer, arsonist, robber *Robert Shelton, former Imperial Wizard of the Ku Klux Klan *Robert Wayne Gladden Jr., gunman *Roberto D'Aubuisson, Salvadoran death squad leader *Rod Jetton, pervert, abuser *Rodriguez de Francia, dictator *Roman von Ungern-Sternberg, Russian warlord and invader of Mongolia *Ronald McDonald, ex-mall Santa and a child rapist *Roosh V, pro-rape activist *Rosendo Rodriguez, rapist and murderer *Roy Frankhouser, former Grand Dragon of the Ku Klux Klan *Roy Norris, serial killer, partner in crime to Lawrence Bittaker *Rudy Giuliani, corrupt former mayor and lawyer *Russell Taylor; pedophile and co-conspirator with Jared Fogle *Russell Wasendorf Sr., executive convicted of fraud *Ryan Murdough, white supremacist *Ryan Riley, US Neo-Nazi soldier *Ryandikayo, murderer *Saeed Hotari, terrorist, member of Hamas *Saif al-Islam Gaddafi, war criminal, son of Muammar Gaddafi *Salahuddin Quader Chowdhury, Bangladeshi war criminal *Salva Kiir Mayardit, corrupt President of South Sudan *Sam DeStefano, gangster, hitman *Samir Kuntar, terrorist *Samuel Little, serial killer *Sanurip, Airport shooter, mass murderer *Sara Aldrete, accomplice of Adolfo Constanzo *Sarah Johnson, murdered her parents over forbidding her from seeing her 19 year old boyfriend *Sawney Bean, cannibal *Scott Erskine, serial killer *Scott Roeder, murderer *Sean Sellers, murderer *Sean Vincent Gillis, serial killer *Sepp Blatter, corrupt former head of FIFA *Sergei Ryakhovsky, serial killer *Sergey Golovkin, serial killer *Shamil Basayev, terrorist *Shawn Allen Berry, white supremacist, murderer *Shawn Grate, serial killer *Sheikh Ahmed Yassin, Hamas leader *Shiv Sena, fascism *Sidney Cooke, child molester *Skylar Deleon, murderer *Spiro Agnew, corrupt former U.S. Vice President *Squeaky Frome, gangster *Stacey Koon, brute *Stanislav Galic, war criminal *Stephen Akinmurele, serial killer *Stephen Port, serial killer *Stephen Stanko, rapist and murderer *Steve King, racist U.S. Congressman *Steve Nunn, murderer *Steve Wright, serial killer *Steven Dale Green, American war criminal *Steven Hayes, murderer *Stoney Westmoreland, Disney actor, child molester *Stuart Hall, formert presenter and pervert *Suzan and James Carson, serial killers *Suge Knight, murderer *Sulejman Talovic, mass murderer *Ted Klaudt, rapist *Teodoro García Simental, murderer *Terry Blair, serial killer and rapist *Tevin Elliot, rapist *The Greensburg Six, responsible for the torture and murder of Jennifer Daugherty *The Monster of Florence, unidentified Italian serial killer *Theresa Knorr, delusional murderer, traitor *Theodore Beale, known as Voxx Day, bigot and islamophobe who hates women's education *Theodore Bilbo, racist politician *Theodore Durrant, murderer *Thomas Cavindish, pirate *Thomas Edwin Blanton Jr., KKK Member *Thomas Hurst, child murderer *Thomas Lubanga Dyilo, war criminal *Thomas W. Druce, murderer *Tian Mingjian, mass murderer *Tim Nolan, human and child trafficker *Timothy Loehmann, child murderer, racist, cop *Timothy Wayne Shepherd, murderer *Timur, Mongol warlord and conqueror *Toby Willis, child rapist, father of The Willis Clan *Tom DeLay, corrupt US politician *Tom Wysom, My Little Pony character builder, child pornography *Tommy Lynn Sells, serial killer *Tony F. Mack, corrupt former Mayor of Trenton, New Jersey *Tonya Harding, skater who assaulted a competitor *Tore Hedin, Swedish mass murderer *Tsu Way Ming, Mass murderer, plane crasher *Uday Abu Jamal, terrorist *Umesh Reddy, serial rapist *Vadim Ershov, Russian serial killer *Vanessa Coleman, torturer *Veronica Compton, would-be copycat murderer, in an attempt to free the Hillside Stranglers *Victor Amuso, mob boss *Victor Salva, pedophile, sex offender, child abuser, film director *Victoriano Huerta, Mexican dictator *Vincent Otti, deputy leader of the Lords Resistance Army *Vjekoslav Luburi, member of Ustaše, overseer of the concentration camps *Vladimir Shamanov, Russian military officer and war criminal *Volker Eckert, German serial killer *Volkert van der Graaf, murderer *Volga Maniac, serial killer *Walter Rauff, Nazi SS commander, aide to Reinhard Heydrich *Walter Ulbricht, Former dictator of East Germany *Warren Farrell, misogynist and hatemonger *Wayne Treacy, teen/murderer *Werner Braune, Nazi SS officer *Wilhelm Boger, overseer at Auschwitz Birkenau *Willem Van Spronsen, Antifa terrorist who attacked an ICE facility. *William Atchison, murder *William Heirens, serial killer *William Jefferson, corrupt American politician *William Quantrill, American war criminal *William Riley Gaul, murderer *William Seabrook, cannibal *William Spengler, arsonist, murderer *William Suff, serial killer *William Tweed, corrupt U.S. politician *Wolfgang Přiklopil, kidnapper *Xavier Beccera, corrupt official *Yahya Khan, former dictator of Pakistan *Yahya Sinwar, current leader of Hamas in the Gaza Strip *Yigal Amir, ultranationalist and assassin *Yishai Schlissel, homophobic murderer and hatemonger *Yvette Felacra, Provocateur for Antifa Groups Gangs *10th Street Gang; Gang in Buffalo *11th Street River Gang; Gang in New York City *12th Street Gang; Gang in California *13th Street Gang; Gang in Florida *14th Street Gang; Gang *17th Street Gang; Gang *Big Circle Gang, Triad gang originating in Hong Kong *Black Dragons, gang *Black Guerilla Family, street gang *Brown Pride Family; Racist Gang in Kansas City *Ese Te Ese, Filipino crime gang in Southern California *The Folviles; 14th century aristocratic outlaw gang who operated in England. Guilty of assault, robbery, extortion and kidnapping, often robbing their own people to fill their pockets. *Logan Heights Gang, gang in San Diego *Los Linces, gang *Red Wall Gang, Irish crime gang *San Antonio gangs, gangs *Satan Disciples, gang in Kansas City *Sureños, gang *Tiny Rascal Gang, Cambodian street gang *VD-13, gang in Kansas City *Vice Lords, Chicago street gang *White Uno Gang, Italian crime gang, now defunct Cults *Ant Hill Kids, Canadian doomsday cult *Assembly of Christian Soldiers, white supremacist Christian Identity group *Black Metal Cultists, cult in Norway *Black Order, satanist Neo-Nazi group *Nation of Yahweh, black supremacist cult *NXIVM, pedophiliac sex cult *Order of Nine Angles, Satanic Neo-Nazi cult *Peoples Temple, cult *Rajneesh, spiritual movement *The Beasts of Satan, Cult *Thuggee, Indian cult/criminal gang *Twelve Tribes, Christian fundamentalist cult *Wolves of Vinland, Neopagan white supremacy cult Political Organizations *Abu Nidal Organization, Palestinian extremist militant group *Al-Aqsa Martyrs' Brigades, Palestinian collective of armed militant groups *Argentine Anticommunist Alliance, far-right Argentine death squad *Boricua Popular Army, Puerto Rican terrorist organization *Britain First, Hate Group *British Union of Fascists, Fascist Political Party *Caucasus Emirate, Russian Jihad organization *Davao Death Squad, Filipino death squad *Estado Novo, military dictatorship of Portugal *Fedayeen Saddam, Ba'thist paramilitary organization *First Slovak Republic, client state of Nazi Germany *Force Publique, personal army of Leopold II of Belgium in the Congo Free State *Hitler Youth, Nazi youth group *Hizb ut-Tehrir, Salafi Islamist group *Islam4UK, radical Islamist group based in the United Kingdom *Islamic Jihad Union, militant Islamist organization *Jemaah Islamiyah, Southeast Asian militant extremist Islamist group *Kach and Kahane Chai, extremist Israeli ultranationalist political parties *KALIBAPI, Fascist Filipino political party *Kingdom Assembly of Iran, Iranian monarchist terrorism organization *Manchukuo, puppet state of the Empire of Japan in Northeast China and Inner Mongolia from 1932 until 1945. *Military Reaction Force, British death squad *Moroccan Islamic Combatant Group, Salafi jihadist terrorist organisation based on Morocco *National Organization For Marriage, homophobic organization *National Policy Institute, white supremacist think tank *NKVD, secret police *Popular Front for the Liberation of Palestine, far-left Palestinian terrorist organization *Provisional IRA, Irish nationalist organization *Quantrill's Raiders, Confederate guerrilla unit *Rexist Party, Belgian pro-Nazi political party *Šakali, Serbian paramilitary group active during the Kosovo War *Second Philippine Republic, Japanese occupied Philippines *Serb Volunteer Guard, Serbian nationalist paramilitary group *Tiger Squad, Saudi Arabian death squad *Union Democrata Independiente, Homophobic and Misogynistic Chilean Right-Wing Political Party *United Constitutional Patriots, radical right-wing militia *United Socialist Party of Venezuela, Populist Venezuelan Left-Wing Political Party *Vichy France, Nazi occupied France *Vlaams National Verbond, Flemish nationalist political party active in Belgium during World War II *Vulnetari, Kosovo Albanian pro-Nazi militia during World War II *Weather Underground, anti-Capitalism extremist group from 1969-1977 *White Patriot Party, white supremacist political party Other Evil Groups/Organizations *Alminbar, website with anti-semetic pro-Hitler content *American Renaissance, white supremacist online magazine *American Third Position Party, white supremacy *Angels of Death, serial killers *Aryan Nation, white supremacy *Black Liberation Army, black nationalist organization *Black Star, Greek anarchist terrorist group *Cartel of the Suns, Venezuelan organized crime group *Charles Martel Group, French anti-Arab terrorist group *Combat 18, Neo-Nazi terrorist group *Cum On Printed Pics/Fake The Bitch, malicious defunct website, doxxing, unlawful sexual activity *D-Company, terror group *FEAR, American terrorist group *Freedomites, radical Christian group *GANPAC, holocaust deniers and racists *G00ns, Hacking organization *Grail Movement, Organization *Illinois Family Institute, terrorism *Institute for Historical Review, right-wing extremism *IslamQA, website that is anti-women's education and women driving *Judge Rotenberg Center, anti-disability educational center *KickVic, defamation group against Vic Mignogna. *Kincora Boys' Home, pedophile ring *Kingdom Identity Ministries, radical Christian Identity organization *Lolita City, child pornography website *Lolokaust, cannibalism, bestiality and terrorism website *LulzSec, Hacking organization *MK Ultra, Mind control group *Movieguide, hate website *National Reorganization Process, Junta *National Vanguard, racist nationalist organization *Nederlandse Spoorwegen, transported Jews to Nazi death camps *Nordic Resistance Movement, Swedish Neo-Nazi group *November 9th Society, British Neo-Nazi group *Paedophile Information Exchange, British pro-pedophilia organization *Patrol 36, Israeli Neo-Nazi organization *Peabody Energy, Eco-Terrorist company *Playpen, deep web child pornography website *Posse Comitatus, white Christian terrorists *Red Hand Defenders, Northern Irish paramilitary terrorist group *Revolutionary Cells, German far-left terrorist group, now defunct *Scottish National Liberation Army, militant group that desired Scottish independence *Silk Road, black market deep website that sold illegal drugs *Sovereign Citizen Movement, group *Supreme Order of Caucasians, anti-Chinese racist group *The Council, drug cartel *The Pharisees, Hypocritical group, conspired to kill Jesus. *Ulama, Abbasid religious extremists *United Constitutional Patriots, extreme right-wing militia group. *Volksfront, American Neo-Nazi group *White Aryan Resistance, white supremacist organization *White Citizens Council, racist organization *Zwi Migdal, organized crime group based in Argentina Actions/Ideologies *Afrocentrism, black supremacy and false history and false ideology *Aids denialism. self-explanatory *Animal cruelty, self-explanatory *Antihaitianismo, racist bias against Haitians by Dominicans *Authoritarianism, action *Bride Burning, evil action *Catfishing, deceptive online action *Crunch Time, overworking workers to dangerous levels *Death march, war crime *Dowrism, violence against women by men filled with greed *Eugenics, action *False rape allegations, self-explanatory *Flogging, action *Ghetto benching, action *Milkshaking, action *Pan-Africanist extremism, ideology *Pyromania, mental illness *Radio y Televisión Martí, propagandist media *Rape, crime *Segregation, action *Sexual assault, crime *Violence Against Men, self-explanatory *Violence Against Women, self-explanatory *War, self-explanatory *White-collar crime, crime *Xenophobia, self-explanatory Events *1967 Detroit riot, event *1975 LaGuardia Airport bombing, unsolved terrorist attack *1992 Los Angeles riots, event *2005 London bombings, terrorist attack *2016 Congressional baseball shooting, event *2017 Turku attack, act of terrorism with Jihadistic intentions *Abu Ghraib torture and prisoner abuse, scandal involving army reserve guards abusing prisoners of war *Angolan Civil War, event *Apartheid, period of racial segregation in South Africa *Akihabara Massacre, event *Armenian Genocide, self explanatory *Assassination of Olof Palme, event *Assassination of Yitzhak Rabin, event *Bangladesh Liberation War, Bangladeshi war of independence *Beer Hall Putsch, first attempt by Adolf Hitler to seize power *Beslan school hostage crisis, hostage taking, terrorism, mass murder, school shooting *Black Friday (1869), political scandal *Black July, anti-Tamil pogrom in Sri Lanka *Black War, genocidal war in Tasmania *Bombing of Dresden, war crime *Bombing of Hamburg, war crime *Bombing of Truro, war crime *Bosnian Genocide, genocide of Bosnian Muslims during the Bosnian War *Boston Marathon bombing, terrorist attack *Carandiru Massacre, event *Charlie Hebdo shooting, terrorist attack *Cold War, event *Cuban Missile Crisis, event between the United States and Cuba during the Cold War *Darfur Genocide, event *Dirty War, event *First Intifada, event *Football War, South American conflict during a 1970 FIFA World Cup qualifier. *Great Depression, period of economic depression in the US *Great Purge, political repression in Joseph Stalin's Russia *Inquisition, event *Iran-Contra affair, political scandal *Iraq War, event *Imatra shooting, murder case *Keddie Cabin murders, event *Knoxville Horror, event *Korean War, event *Lawrence Massacre, massacre during the American Civil War *Libyan Civil War, event *Massacre of the Innocents, biblical event *No Gun Ri Massacre, event *Oklahoma City Bombing, terrorist attack on the Alfred P. Murrah Federal Building in Oklahoma City *Oklahoma Girl Scout murders, event *Operation Red Dog, attempt by white supremacist groups to overthrow the government of Dominica. *Paraguayan War, South American conflict *Parsley Massacre, event *Qey Shibir, Ethiopian repression campaign *Realengo Massacre, school shooting in Brazil *Red Terror, political repression in Vladimir Lenin's Russia *Saint Valentine's Day Massacre, event *Sanborn incident, political scandal *Second Intifada, event *Six-Day War, event *Syrian Civil War, event *Teapot Dome scandal, political bribery scandal *Tet Offensive, event during the Vietnam War *The Crusades, event *The Troubles, event *Unite the Right rally, rally of white supremacists *Virginia Beach Shooting *War in Afghanistan, event *War in Darfur, event *Wars of the Roses, event *Watergate scandal, political scandal *Whiskey Ring, political scandal *Yekatit 12, massacre and genocide of Ethiopians in February 1937 *Yom Kippur War, event Category:About Villains Category:List